Celar Bern
Celar Bern was the dedicated mama's boy who found his loyalty to his planet and family one of his top priorities. Celar struggled to balance his career and family life, as well as sorting out the wrinkles marriage. In July, 2404, he was thought to have died after going to the mUniverse and being blown out of an airlock. All of his family/friends believed him to be deceased until he came back to Prime after his mothers suicide. After serving time as a deserter, he is currently an Archon. Background Information Because of his mothers medical issues regarding children, he was the only child in their wealthy family. Believing that his father had died, in future plots, Celar grew up in a single parent home and only recently discovered that his father was really in the mirror universe the whole time under the alias Onel Brosan. When he discovered this, the heroic image of his father his mother had always painted was shattered. Personal Relationship Sisi Venik (2409-2414): Meeting when Sisi was attacked during a bombing, they were both sent into an alternate reality future. While there she met Celar's coutnerpart whom she had a child with. When they returned they became close friends but didn't get more intimate until four years later. Sisi constantly wavers between Mikk and Celar, briefly having Celar break up with her in 2413 when she admitted to sleeping with Mikk. They briefly got back together only for Celar to realize Sisi had changed too much. Finding her too needy and reminding him of Lana, they broke up. Celar originally had her committed but Sisi was able to escape and eventually went back into the past. When she came back, Celar had never had her committed and they remain amicable. Odessa Munroe (2414-Current): While Celar was once married to her Aunt, Odessa recently met him when her best friend Jori was interested. When Jori was unable to get his eye, Odessa remained his friend. Eventually, their tension broke and they began to date. Despite high resistance from her father (and Celar's) they stayed together, Odessa losing her virginity to him in March, 2398. Previous Spouse(s) Lana Bern Celar met his first wife, Lana Damar, as a child and were betrothed since birth - they grew up as friends knowing they would have to marry. At first, Lana was the dominant one in the relationship until both grew up and realized the intricacies of a relationship. Celar, with a focus on his career had not wanted to marry quickly, but after Lana's abduction by his mirror universe counterpart mCelar Bern, he progressed the wedding. They were married in a civil ceremony, planning something bigger later when drama within the family has calmed. In June, 2404, Lana was taken to the mUniverse once again where she was seduced by mCelar. Deciding to stay to get out of her marriage, Lana and Celar ended their relationship before Celar was put out of an airlock and presumed deceased. Lana returned to her side in 2409, she was placed into an Asylum where she later escaped and disappeared. They have no children together. Kalisa Kussek Celar met his wife, Kalisa Kussek, by chance in 2397 and did not meet again until their mutual father arranged a lunch for them. However, because Kalisa was adopted and never knew the true identity of her father, neither she or Celar knew of their familial relation. Soon enough, Kalisa began to pursue Celar romantically and in 2399, they had a brief intimate romance. It wasn't until a month later did their father explain the situation to them, both distraught at their actions considering their relations. From 2400, Kalisa and Celar succumbed to one another again, finding that they connected and as such decided to ignore their blood connection and continue their scandalous affair. They kept it secret as long as possible but when a close call almost had them discovered, Celar decided this was too risky; however, in March of the same year, Celar staged Kalisa's 'kidnapping' and then set fire to her apartment to make it appear like she died in it so that she could take a new identity and the two could be together without guilt. They were married for some time until Mara's identity was discovered and she was removed from the home without Celar's knowledge by his mother and father. She is assumed deceased. They do not have any children. Children Celar has one child with Lana Damar named Lakar Bern. Celar has no memory of this child as a temporal mishap erased Lakar from existence. Please see the link for more information. Cardassian Military Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Cardassian Academy from 2395-2399, Celar had a focus in law and engineering (the latter after his father). Military Servive In 2399, Celar was assigned to work with Afon Makla in the development of the Cardssian Nature Conservation project. At first he was there because Kegen wanted his friend near by to keep an eye on her but soon it was made evident that Celar's knowledge of law would come in very handy in getting over all the red tape to get the project started. Since it's opening, in August 2400, Celar has been more and more involved with the center, enough that he has switched his interest to Environmental Law. When he was presummed dead in the mUniverse, his commission was resigned. Rank History: D'Ja: 2399-2404. Education and Career Shortly after 2409, Celar was commuted of his sentence and went more into the legal aspects of his education. He studied for and passed the bar to be an Archon in 2413. Category:Renee's Characters Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:Second Generation Category:May Category:2380 Category:All Characters